1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to jewelry and clothing accessories, and more particularly, multi-use wearable accessories for supporting items such as, but not limited to, keys or a receptacle for personal items such as keys, money, ID, credit cards, or other personal effects.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Desire for a hands free device and method for conveniently, securely, and attractively carrying one or more items on one's person, for travel, entertainment, sports and fitness, or general daily use, has resulted in numerous inventions intended to address this problem. The attachment mechanisms of these inventions include various clips, clamps, straps, belts, Velcro™, clasps, and chains, etc. While the devices referred to provide a limited degree of security, convenience, and/or aesthetic appeal for carrying valuables, they each possess drawbacks which render them not entirely satisfactory.
Some of these items have inconvenient fastening methods which require a specific article of clothing, a pocket, in order to attach to one's person. Others can slip off or be released easily with or without the knowledge of the wearer; creating a security concern. Some are poorly designed to where the clamp can be released by lifting the attached item also threatening security. Some fasteners are similar in appearance but when connected to a personal item may cause the underlying supporting material to which it is clamped to bend over exposing the underside. This not only reduces the convenience and aesthetic appeal but also the safety due to the increased chance the clamp could slip off the material.
Several other inventions have attempted to overcome some of the disadvantages of the previously mentioned disclosures for attachment methods for carrying valuables. Although these attempt to address some of the previously mentioned disadvantages, and are generally closer in category to the current invention, all the attachment methods heretofore known suffer from a variety of disadvantages such as the following:                Threatened security of attached articles (i.e., inadvertent detachment).        Potential damage to supporting garment or fabric when in use.        Cause user discomfort.        Poorly integrated features.        Limited accessibility.        Lacks interchangeability.        Lacks versatility for range of use.        Inconvenient and difficult to use.        Inefficient or prohibitive to manufacture.        Unreliable in operation and subject to failure.        Incorporate odd or complex mechanisms.        
A need has arisen, therefore, for a comfortable, attractive, convenient, simple, reliable and cost effective method for attaching valuables to your person or personal item for use in a wide variety of situations and activities. The fastening device of the present invention meets this need and overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages.